Alarido
by ardalus
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que tras un suceso horripilante el espiritu del que fuera un ninja experimentado vaga por los bosques de Konoha, buscando victimas que con quienes compartir su lastimero alarido. Especial Kakashi de noche de brujas... ¡MUAJAJA!


**ALARIDO**

01-NOVIEMBRE-2011

—¿Estás seguro que es por aquí Naruto?

—¡Claro! Solo hay que rodear ese árbol y llegamos.

—Lo mismo dijiste hace cuatro kilómetros y seguimos caminando… Además me parece muy raro, quien va creer esa historia.

—Pero es cierta, yo mismo lo vi…

—¿Pero un baño embrujado? ¿Y en medio del bosque? ¿Quién construye un baño en medio del bosque?

—Es cierto Sakura, yo mismo lo ví… Lo construyeron para los ninjas que ya no aguantaban a llegar a su casa…

Además, cuenta la leyenda que un ninja forajido se refugió en él logrando escapar de sus perseguidores, pero como estaba mal herido ya no pudo sobrevivir y murió dentro. Pero antes de morir maldijo a todos los ninjas por condenarlo a una muerte tan maloliente.

—¡Eso lo estás inventando!

—¡No!¡Es verdad! ¡Así sucedió! Y desde entonces el alma de ese ninja merodea por el bosque, esperando a que su víctima se acerque para darle la misma muerte que él tuvo.

—¡Hump…! —Sakura observa a Naruto con incredulidad al tiempo que este se detiene de golpe. Sakura se coloca a su lado y observa a la distancia.

Es media noche, la oscuridad se hace presente en todo el rededor, pero a lo lejos puede observarse un pequeño destello titilante.

—¡ES AHÍ! —El rubio sonríe y corre con prisa.

—¡Espera! ¡NARUTO! —La pelirosa le sigue.

Ambos corren con destreza, esquivando obstáculos y acercándose a gran velocidad. Finalmente se detienen frente a una pequeña choza de un par de metros de alto y otro tanto de ancho.

—¿Esto es? —Pregunta la joven con una mirada temerosa.

—Si, no hay duda, es aquí. —Naruto observa el pequeño cubículo de madera podrida, traga grueso y, temeroso pero decidido, da algunos pasos hacia adelante, acercándose lentamente hasta la puerta.

—¡Espera Naruto! —La chica le sujeta del hombro con fuerza, justo antes de que este tire de la manija. —Algo raro sucede.

—No tengas miedo Sakura, junto a mí no hay nada que temer.

—Pero es que… no hay ninguna luz dentro. —Naruto observa hacia lo alto de la puerta, siguiendo la mirada de Sakura, y lo único que observa es oscuridad. —A lo lejos se veía un destello, pero ya no se ve nada… —Sakura oprime con fuerza el brazo de Naruto.

—Mmm… quizá era el reflejo de la luna en el cristal —El rubio mira hacia el cielo buscando entre las nubes.

—¡Pero no hay luna! ¡Naruto! Esto es muy extraño. —La voz de Sakura empieza a ser desesperada. —Puedo sentirlo, hay algo raro ahí dentro…

—No temas Sakura, no hay que temer, mira casi toda la historia la invente y…

—¡Naruto! —En ese instante Sakura da varios pasos hacia atrás y señala la puerta, Naruto voltea y puede ver como un destello sale del interior.

Una luz intensa y titilante, balanceándose de un lado a otro como si se tratara de un espíritu prisionero.

—¿Q… qu…? ¿Qué… es eso….? —Naruto queda casi mudo y retrocede lentamente.

—A…. Ah….. AaaaaaaahhhhhhhHHHHHHHH! —Un lamento largo y lastimero sale del interior y se escucha el crujir de la madera.

—¡AAAAHHHH! —Ambos chicos salen despavoridos y desaparecen en el bosque sin dejar rastro alguno.

El lamento se escucha durante algunos segundos más, el resplandor que se emitía desde el interior desaparece y por un momento todo es oscuridad.

De pronto se escuchan unos pequeños golpes detrás de la puerta. La luz vuelve a encenderse y brillar de forma titilante. Se escuchan algunos golpes más y la luz se vuelve sólida y brillante.

—Así está mejor… — Colocando a un lado una vieja escoba, un ninja de cabellos plateados estira la mano a un estante cercano y retoma su pequeño libro naranja. Con avidez busca la página recién leída y continua su lectura.

Tras leer un par de hojas más se detiene, cierra su pequeño libro con fuerza y sujetándose de las paredes que lo rodean lanza un fuerte quejido.

—Ahhh… AhhhhhhhHHHH! —Tras unos segundos de sufrimiento el ninja recupera el aliento.

—¡Demonios! ¡Juro que no vuelvo a comer barbacoa en aldeas desconocidas! De no ser por este retrete en medio del bosque no sé qué hubiera echo… — El ninja levanta la vista y en ese instante la bobilla se apaga repentinamente.

—¡No de nuevo! —Fastidiado el ninja coloca su libro en la repisa cercana y con trabajo, sin despegarse de su lugar, se estira hasta alcanzar la vieja escoba. Sujetándola con ambas manos, la levanta por encima de su cabeza e intenta golpear ligeramente la lámpara que se encuentra sobre de él.

Tras unos intentos fallidos, que terminan estampados en la pared frente a él, por fin da en su objetivo consiguiendo ligeros chispazos y destellos. Finalmente la luz permanece y una sonrisa se dibuja bajo su máscara.

—¡Bien! Ahora podré terminar mi novela. —Arrojando la escoba a un lado retoma su libro y contempla la última página de este. Las ansias se dibujan en sus ojos, su sonrisa no puede denotar mayor felicidad. Está a punto de comenzar a leer cuando la luz desparece de nuevo.

—¡Demonios! —Furioso, Kakashi arroja el libro a la repisa, sujeta la escoba y con fuerza golpea la pared. De pronto se escucha un fuerte "Crash".

—Grandioso Kakashi, ahora si la hiciste buena. —Frustrado arroja la escoba lejos. —Bien, supongo que es hora de irme, terminare la lectura en casa.

El peliplateado estira su mano palpando la pared, buscando el papel de baño. —¡Que! ¡No puede ser! —Finalmente lo encuentra pero el rollo esta vacío.

—¡No! Debe haber más… —A tientas, Kakashi examina todo a su alrededor, finalmente encuentra una vieja revista.

—Mmm… esto es lo único… —Tras pensarlo por unos segundos y mirar a su alrededor sin mayores resultados por fin se decide. —Lo siento, pero es la única alternativa.—

Sin más contemplación el ninja toma algunas hojas y las arranca, hace lo que tiene que hacer y finalmente se pone de pie, tira de la cadena y acomoda sus ropas.

De pronto la luz regresa al lugar. Sorprendido Kakashi observa a lo alto y puede ver como el cristal de la única ventana se encuentra estrellado, mientras del techo la bombilla cuelga intacta.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué curioso! —Al bajar la vista observa justo detrás del retrete una pequeña caja con varios rollos nuevos de papel sanitario. —Jeje ¡No puede ser! Y yo creyendo que… —Finalmente el ninja alza la mano y observa el objeto en su poder...

—¡NO! ¡NO ES POSIBLE! —Una cubierta naranja se asoma de entre sus dedos, rápidamente el ninja voltea a la repisa y la observa vacía.

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOO….! —Rápidamente abre el pequeño libro buscando las hojas desparecidas, por fin las encuentra justo al final del volumen… ¡Las hojas que recién había leído ya no se encuentran! Y justamente la que aún le faltaba por leer tampoco estaba...

—¡!

Esa noche, un fuerte alarido inundo todo el bosque, los animales inquietos corrieron por todos lados escapando del triste y tenebroso lamento del ninja de Konoha, aquel que en un instante perdió lo más importante en su vida.

Fin.

—***—

Nota del autor: Fic dedicado a todos aquellos que después de comer unos deliciosos taquitos callejeros han sentido el infierno en carne propia. Con este fic les deseo un muy largo, agonizante y tenebroso Halloween!

¡MUAJAJAAAA!


End file.
